


Pleasure is Pain

by qvicksilvers



Category: MGK!Tommy, Machine Gun Kelly, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Colson Baker - Freeform, F/M, Love, MGK!Tommy - Freeform, Motley Crue - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tommy Lee - Freeform, mgk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: Machine Gun Kelly as Tommy Lee smut.





	Pleasure is Pain

"Oh, we really shouldn't-" You begin, but your boyfriend gently clutches at the lapels of your jacket to bring your mouth back onto his own, your knees weakening at the action, and your fingers went straight to clutch at his thick brown locks as he tongue swiped against yours. Tommy had a show in just under an hour - and as much as you wanted to fuck the Hell out of him, you knew you'd simply become too infatuated by his touch and lose yourself completely. His lips left yours and you whimpered, already missing the connection, but when you felt them softly press against the sensitive skin on your ear, and his low whisper of "baby", your attitude changed completely. You didn't want him anymore. You needed him. You needed to bask in his touch, his worship. 

"Fuck, Tom, you're ruining me," you mumble as his mouth slides down to your neck and presses light breezy kisses onto your flesh. His fingers weaved through the rich sapphire ribbons of your bodice, his lips crashing back onto yours in white lust-sparked waves which made any restraint you had disappear as you relished in his attention. His hands found your bare skin and he let his fingertips run over your waist and pull you in, wanting to get closer, hotter, faster. Any restraint you'd had left, the fever spreading over the both of you like wild-fore. Your own hands were still tangled in his hair, tugging slightly to spur him on. His mouth returned to devour your own, and the heat between your legs began to grow as he let you fall back onto the dressing room couch. You grasped at the buckle of his studded belt eagerly, attempting to rip open his belt but his right hand got there first, gripping your wrists to only remove them from his belt and contain them above your head. His free hand landed on your cheek, an icy thumb stroking in circled movements slowly in admiration, and he let his tongue run over your jaw. 

The slender fingers that were currently curled around your neck were the same fingers that were the cause of your sugary moans in the evening, the same fingers that spun his drumsticks around with such ease, the magic of his hands creating music over your body. "Oh, please, Tom-" you plead, but your words are washed away with his candy-coated lips again, his lipgloss tasting of something akin to wicked heaven. His hands still had your wrists clamped to the sofa above you, and as he pulled away his eyes were a nightshade of black, and he gasped your name with burning desire as he brushed his crotch against your thigh. He pressed gossamer kisses in a weave down the middle of your stomach that made your back arch, purple kiss-stains left against your hot skin. His carmine lips lifted hungrily into a smirk at your reaction. 

"I saw the way that man was touching you tonight. The way he was looking at you. No one gets to look at you like that, babe." He growls, his lips twisting at the corners as he pronounced his pet name for you. You'd never let anyone else call you it; for Tommy had always said he liked the way it sounded whilst you unravel led beneath him. You hummed, fingers gripping the cushion as he pushed your leather skirt up above your hips until his hair was the only thing decorating your skin. He looked rather beautiful against the leather, his swollen ruby lips melting your skin with each touch and he moaned endless love filled moans to you. "You're so beautiful, baby... fuck, let me have you," He groaned, every word blowing cool air over your skin and your hips jerk up against his face, his nose and lips brushing over your thighs as he trailed his tongue in patterns onto you. His fingers find your slick heat, sliding in between your wet folds and you curse. "You're so wet for me. Let me fill you up..." He moved his free hand back up your body, gripping your throat, and you let out a cry of pleasure once his tongue licked at your clit. 

He knew all the right movements, all the right manoeuvres to have you dripping. He pushed a finger into you, the only word on your mind his name. "Tommy, Tommy I- oh, holy shit," you moan, and he looked up at you from your thighs. He looked absolutely divine, a slight glow to his cheeks from being so turned on, and dark, lustful eyes that drank in your needy position. "My God, you're tight. Say my name again, fuck, and I'll fuck you with my fingers so good it'll be the only name you can remember." You don't waste any time.

"Tommy," You breathe out, clutching at his hair. You watched as he began to lap his tongue in and out of you in heavy strokes and you suppress a pleasured scream as he placed his long index finger inside of you and began to scissor them strategically at a rather increasingly fast-pace whilst his mouth nipped and sucked at your clit. His fingers move into a rhythm that forces you to shut your eyes, and your heart to beat faster. His expression is beautifully devilish, with concentrated sparkling eyes and plump lips that were so expertly licking you to your end. "Tommy, your fingers, they feel so good. Please don't stop," You pant, eyes still shut to ensure you felt every single gyration of his fingers inside you. He spreads your legs further with a swift push of his free hand before going back to molding and squeezing your breast and then to grip your neck again. 

At this point his fingers and tongue are moving so quickly you're beginning to see stars, each stroke deeper than the last. "Look at me, I wanna see you when you cum," he demands, and you nearly let go right there simply from the sight of him in between your legs. "I'm really fucking close, keep going," you say, circling your hips to match his speed as his own breathing began to pick up in speed due to the sounds you were making. As he hit the exact spot you'd been going crazy form your started up a mantra of 'ah, ah, ah' and he started to rock his lower half against the sofa, the bulge in his leather pants growing by the second. 

"Christ, you're so wet, I need you to cum, baby," He begged. "Think you can handle one more?" He asked, circling a third finger round your opening, waiting for your nod to let it slide in. He moved the third finger with just as much pace as the other two. He started to moan loudly, low and deep. "Cum for me."

Your breathing became labored then, your chest moving so haphazardly you were sure you were going to explode. He flicked his tongue against your clit and your blood rushed through your veins so fast it was nearly painful. "Tommy, I'm cumming," You can barely get out your words. A new wave of pleasure rolled over you as you finally let go, taking over your movements completely as your hips jerked as you came down from your orgasm. Tommy let out a large groan of his own, his movements against the couch slowing as he carefully removed his fingers and you were stilled by the sheer amount of force you'd just released. "That was insane. Do you want me to relieve you?" You pant, but his cheeks flush as he crawled on top of you, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. 

"No need. I already... I just came." He admitted and you stared at him in confusion. "Your moans did it for me, dude." He collapsed on top of you.


End file.
